Imperial Princess
by Ashley Silver
Summary: Due to some unforeseen circumstances, Tokura Misaki has to infiltrate the imperial palace to steal something. Her life changes dramatically after a certain brunet caught her in the act. Alternate Universe fic. Kai x Misaki fic and possibly with Miwa x Akari


**A/N: I haven't been writing about these 2 for a while because another ship has ruined my life and I have been on hiatus for a while because of a thing called life. I just thought that I should write something at least to give myself a kick in the butt that I need so I could probably get to write the prompts as well. So here is a little something that would hopefully make up for my absence and for the prompts I owe you guys.**

**So a brief summary of this fic: AU where they are living in places which are named after the nations in Planet Cray. Characters from cards would also appear. I would try my best to describe the settings of the place; I hope I would do a good job so you could imagine it. For clothing, they are wearing somewhat Ancient Chinese type clothing and I would include the links to the pics soon. The houses however, would be concrete but not as modern as the houses now. But they do have electricity and working plumbing. As usual, the pairing is Kai x Misaki here and possibly Akari x Miwa. I have yet to see how the Akari x Miwa might go from here. But do tell me if you want them inside. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A misty fog started to slowly engulf the lands of the Dragonic Empire. Tokura Misaki felt like her vision was fading. She lifted the hood of her long black cloak over her head. She knew it was time for what she set out to do and quickened her pace through the dark alleys of the city. It was late and the inhabitants of the houses she passed were sound asleep.

After a few minutes, she saw the place she needed to infiltrate; the imperial palace of the Dragonic Empire. Clad in huge concrete blocks of gray, the palace gates were not as heavily guarded at this time of night. There were two guards who stood at attention before marching out to patrol the rest of the perimeter. Either that or they were going off duty and the new guards will be here any minute. She had to act fast.

Running to the gates, she gave it a small knock. The gate opened and checking to see if the coast is clear inside as well as outside, she finally went inside. Instantly, she felt her cloak being pulled and the next thing she knew, she was hiding in the shadows next to the pillars, face to face with the person who had let her inside the palace gates.

It was dark but she knew that person had her green hair tied up in a bun at the blind spot where no one would see them. The green hair female has purple eyes and was clad in her own hoodless dark cloak. Though it couldn't be seen, the female had a pale colored outfit. It was meant for the maids in the palace. It was in pink and white, the uniforms which all the maids have to wear. They both started to speak in hushed voices.

"You shouldn't have come, Misaki."

"It wasn't as if I had a choice in this matter, Akari. We both know that I had to come."

"There must be another way. This could actually get you thrown into prison for life. Worst would be they would execute you." Akari's voice had a tone of concern for her friend.

"Then, so be it. At least I tried my best." Misaki responded.

"Ok, but what would happen to the children? Who would take care of them if you are gone?" Misaki stiffened.

"I'm sure you could figure something out, Akari." Misaki backed away into the light as her friend tried to protest. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone it was you who let me in."

Misaki flashed a weak smile towards her friend before running as quickly as she could to her destination with her hood up. She has already studied the map of the palace before arriving at the palace. Her mind, however, was still stuck on the conversation she just had with Akari moments before. She couldn't help thinking about faces which flashed through her mind; faces of children that were looking up to her and smiling. She tried to fight back the tears as her mind automatically replayed what happened a few days ago.

Coming back home after going out to buy food with the little money they have, something seems off. Misaki stood outside the old concrete house, with chips off the murky colored bricks it was built on; she had a basket of groceries in her hand but the usual welcoming home party was nowhere to be seen. The usual laughter that brightens up the place was gone and it left the house looking somewhat cold and lonely. She took a deep breath and decided that it was wise to check out what happened to the children in the house.

"Hey, I'm home." She declared. There was no response and after a few minutes of searching around the house, she knew there wasn't going to be any response at all.

"Guys, quit playing around now. I'm not going to fall for your scare tricks anymore. Besides, I need help with dinner."

She called out again in hopes the children would all come out laughing and said that they were hiding as a game. She felt a presence behind her and turned around but got knocked unconscious anyway. As her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision focused to the crying children in front of her. They looked shaken but thank goodness none of them seem hurt. She started looking around the room and realized that they are in one of the orphanage's rooms. Pain slowly started coming to her like waves hitting the shore and each wave was more painful than the other. She couldn't see where the pain was coming from even though she felt it almost all over her arms.

"Are you guys alright?" She wanted to get up from her position, to hold the children and console them that everything was going to be alright but she felt restraint to the chair she was on.

"Misa-neechan, help us." A little boy of around 7 with dark colored hair was calling out.

"We're scared…" A blue haired girl of 6 continued.

"We just want to go home…" A blonde girl which is the same age as the bluenette had said, wiping off the tears from her eyes. There were other children who started to plead to the helpless girl of 16, who sat in front of them, trying her best to break free but to no avail.

"Be quiet!" A harsh male voice snarled and the children started to whimper. He walked through the door behind them but his face was hidden by the dark. He was tall but she could tell he was not a human by his protruding legs. He only has two toes with sharp nails that were brightly colored red.

"Let them go!"

"And lose the leverage I have? Do you really think I'm that dumb?" He let out a fake laugh.

"Then, would you tell me what do you want?" Misaki didn't want to waste any more time. She looked at the children who were now grouped together at the corner of the room. They were sitting down, huddled together and it pains her to see the scene.

"Straight to the point, I like your style."

She could hear the satisfaction in his tone of voice and the ruffling of cloth. Soon after, he came out from the shadows and she could see wings as well as huge red eyes staring at her. She recognized him instantly as one of the empire's most wanted criminals. He was known as Gloom Flyman and he worked for the Megacolony mafia gang known as the Notorious Master Four. He walked behind her and with his sharp nails cut off the restraints on her wrists before tossing her some parchment which contains the details she needed.

"I need you to go to the imperial palace and retrieve something. Everything you need to know is in this parchment. Don't ask anything more and don't tell anyone about this." He walked closer to the group of huddled kids and grabbed one brunette girl by her hair. The children stared in horror and Misaki gasped as he kept one of his sharp nails at her neck. "I'm guessing you'll know what happens if you do."

She ran all the way to the palace as soon as she could to speak to Akari about how she needed to enter the palace that night and though Akari had asked countless of times the reason why she was doing this, she couldn't tell her because she feared Flyman would make good on his threat. Akari had reluctantly agreed and even told her the proper time to come. Misaki knew that if this fails, she only has herself to blame. She can't bring Akari down with her.

The time limit she was given was until sunrise. She had time she thought, but she still had to hurry because she doesn't trust the disgusting fly that threatened her and the children of the orphanage. The palace was huge but thanks to the map given to her, she was able to locate the library which contains the thing she had needed to retrieve. The parchment had scribbled that it was a scroll with a large dragon emblem on it. They even wrote down the exact location of it.

Misaki turned around to make sure that no one was around before she entered the library and closed the door as lightly as she could behind her. She made it this far without being discovered and she would be damned if she had the sound of the door closing is the thing that caused her to get caught. The light from the moon came in from the window which was left slightly ajar. She was thankful for that. Slowly, she made her way through the shelves in the library, searching for the scroll.

When she found the scroll, a huge wave of relief washed over her. Now all that she had to do was leave and everything will be back to normal. Of course she knew that this might be wishful thinking because who knows what dirty work Flyman would have her do next? If he had her steal something once, it could very well happen again. Who knows when it would end? She shook her head. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Keeping the scroll inside her sling bag, she turned around. She was then greeted by a pair of green eyes. Her mouth went dry as the tall figure approached her. As he stepped into the light, she could see brunet hair and in his hand was a shimmer of silver. She knew instantly that he was armed.

_"I'm in trouble…" _That was all that Misaki could think of as the sword in his hand started to point at her chest.

**_End of Chapter 1_**


End file.
